


And all because

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>традиционный психологический дроч на Такасуги. без сюжета. без смысла.</p>
<p>если решитесь читать, советую во время прочтения слушать песенку Speak Softly Love за исполнением Andy Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



Под такую музыку нужно танцевать. Какой-нибудь ужасно старый и бесконечно целомудренный танец. Такасуги танцевал. Они танцевали оба. Каждый со своим противником.   
Обычные посетители в страхе разбежались. Никто из них не додумается вызвать полицию в подпольный клуб, так что время еще есть. По тускло освещенному помещению кружила пыль. Потрескивала пластинка на проигрывателе. Из умирающих от старости динамиков лилась музыка. Она ложилась на крики и звон мечей, наполняя комнату своеобразной магией.   
Люди, участвовавшие в той битве. Все, кто выжил. Все ли вы настолько безумны в своих стремлениях? Такасуги скалился, занося катану раз за разом. Его безумие фонило, резонировало с музыкой. Оно затапливало комнату, окутывая немногих живых, и затягивая в свои глубины. Камуи хотелось остаться в нем подольше.   
Камуи переломил позвоночник своего девятого за этот бой противника, и наблюдал за последним боем того, кто вздумал выступить против Такасуги. «Это человек.» - Камуи с некоторым удивлением принимал этот факт. – «Обычный человек. Причудливый набор разнообразного мяса. Слабое существо. По факту своего рождения слабое.» Камуи смотрел и не мог оторвать взгляда. Как Такасуги двигается в такт старой пластинке. Как взлетают и опускаются рукава его юкаты. Как он показывает противнику зубы и наносит удары. И отбивает чужие.  
Камуи осознал, что все еще держит в руках труп. Он отбросил его в сторону. Такасуги танцевал самый прекрасный танец из всех, что Камуи видел, что Камуи мог представить.   
Такасуги отбил удар катаны и вонзил свою под ребра противника. Пластинка начала повторять мелодию. Такасуги вытянул катану из хрипящего, умирающего тела.   
Камуи был доволен, что они не взяли с собой Абуто. Да и вообще кого-либо. Этот бой был только их.  
Такасуги выпрямился, являя миру человека. Не зверя, которым он был несколько секунд назад, а обычного человека. Возможно, в чем-то слабого. Возможно, чего-то страшащегося. Впрочем, Камуи сомневался и в том, и в другом.  
\- Как тебе земные развлечения, Камуи? – Такасуги поправил юкату. Затем начал забивать кисэру табаком. Где он держал ее и откуда достал – загадка.  
\- Интересны. – Камуи улыбался человеку перед ним. Не так, как улыбался противникам. – Я хотел бы станцевать с тобой, Шинске.  
Такасуги удивленно посмотрел на него. Его пальцы слегка дрогнули и он засмеялся.


End file.
